Small Bump
by missdallywinston
Summary: It had been eight days. Eight painfully slow days since the visit to the hospital that changed their lives. One Shot.


**(A/N:) Hey, so I got a request for sad Ezria on tumblr, so here you go! Also, the song is Ed Sheeran's Small Bump. Enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

* * *

_You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life,  
You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes._

It had been eight days. Eight painful, never ending days since the visit to the hospital that changed their lives.

Aria and Ezra had been going strong together ever since he got shot. He, as predicted, followed her to college. He proposed on her graduation day and had a beautiful wedding in the summer. In October, they found out she was pregnant, and they had never been happier.

They were over the moon, buying baby clothes, toys, and furniture. Everything was going great and they were more than ready to finally bring a baby into their lives. They always knew they would be married and have kids, but as their fantasy became real, it was perfect.

_Was._

Ezra could still remember everything from that day. He remembered the morning when she complained about cramps. He asked if everything was okay, but Aria dismissed it as just another 'perk' of pregnancy.

Ezra remembered the blood on the sheets in the middle of the night. He remembered how he had shot up out of bed once he saw Aria's tear stained face trying to wake him up. He leaped out of the bed, helped Aria down the stairs, and broke the speed limit driving to the hospital, Aria crying and screeching the whole ride there.

Ezra remembered the doctor's negative words and bad information. He remembered almost hearing Aria's heart shatter. He remembered his _own _heart shatter. The doctor had muttered, "I'm sorry," and Aria started weeping and screaming in the hospital bed. Ezra had tried to hold her hand and comfort her, but she wouldn't have it. She just kept yelling and yelling, begging for this real life nightmare to be a dream.

Ever since they found out that they lost their baby, it was extremely hard. Tougher than anything the two had ever gone through and they had gone through a lot of heartbreak. But all of the past seemed miniscule compared to losing their baby before they even got to meet her or him.

Aria hadn't uttered more than ten words to him since the trip to the hospital. Ezra understood that she was grieving and needed to deal with it, but he was grieving too. Couldn't they help each other?

For the first time in hours, Ezra pulled himself off the couch and walked upstairs and down the hall to their room. The door was closed, like it had been for days. Ezra gently knocked on it and, as expected, got no answer. Aria could just be asleep, but Ezra doubted it.

"Aria, I know you want to be alone now," he said, leaning against the doorframe, "but just remember, I'm here too. I love you and I hope you know that. If you want to talk, about anything at all, just tell me. It kills me to see you this upset, and I wish I could fix everything, I do…" he didn't know where he was going with the sentence and sighed. "Look, Aria, just please… don't shut me out. I love you."

He heard a sob break out, but it wasn't from behind their bedroom door. Furrowing his brow, he turned and noticed that a different door that had been closed for over a week was cracked open. Ezra exhaled slowly feeling tears brim in his eyes. He hated being so vulnerable, so weak, but he couldn't help due to the latest events. Ezra eventually mustered up the strength and cautiously stepped towards the room he was sure Aria was in.

_You are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._

Aria rocked back in forth in the rocking chair, tear streaks marring her cheeks. She hadn't let herself step foot into the nursery ever since she found out she wouldn't be a mom in coming months. Aria suspected that going into the baby's neutral colored room would just be too hard. She turned out to be absolutely correct.

Her eyes wandered over the room, falling on the crib, stuffed animals, and changing table. She would maybe get to use them someday for a second child, but the furniture, toys, and clothes would always belong to the child she lost.

All she was doing, all she had been doing for about an hour, was just rocking on the chair in the corner, sobbing into a teddy bear and blanket set she was holding. Her and Ezra had seen the set at a department store and bought it, making it the first object they had gotten for their child. It had been such a sweet experience and they were all smiles at the checkout counter. Now, though, it was just another horrible memory. So she sat there, holding onto the yellow teddy with the matching polka dot blanket for dear life.

Aria just couldn't understand what went wrong. Had she done something wrong? She had read multiple books on pregnancy and stayed away from all the toxic things. What had she done to deserve this, to have so much pain?

She wished she just couldn't feel. She wished that she could be pregnant again. She wished she could let Ezra in. Aria knew how much he was hurting and she hated herself for not talking to him. Aria just couldn't. Every time she looked at him, heard him speak, she thought of how their baby would've looked like him. She thought about how happy Ezra would have been with the baby. He had been great with Malcolm before he found out the truth. Aria felt horrible, even if it wasn't specifically her fault, for taking another child away from him.

Suddenly, she heard Ezra's footsteps padding down the hall. She held her breath when she saw him pass through the crack of the door, not wanting him to come in to the room. She couldn't face him, not yet. It would be too hard to see the hurt on his face.

She listened as he talked to the door, thinking she was in their bedroom. "Aria, I know you want to be alone now, but just remember, I'm here too," she heard him say. She knew he was here for her, and she knew she should be there for him, but she could barely be there for herself.

"I love you and I hope you know that." Aria definitely knew that. He had proven it millions of times.

"If you want to talk, about anything at all, just tell me. It kills me to see you this upset, and I wish I could fix everything, I do…" Aria heard his voice crack and swallowed down a lump in her throat, tears pouring from her eyes. "Look, Aria, just please… don't shut me out. I love you."

Before she could stop herself, she let out a tortured cry and started to bawl. She heard the floor creak outside her door as Ezra wearily opened the door. She watched him as his face fell at the sight of the baby's things before looking at her. He sighed as he walked to the other side of the room and opened the blinds and curtains. "Aria, honey, what are you doing in here sitting in the dark?"

She didn't answer him and just continued to cry. Ezra felt a tear drop down his cheek as he walked over to her. He gulped down more tears as he knelt down beside her and clutched onto one of her hands. "Aria, come on," Ezra whispered, glancing around the room, "let's get you out of here, okay?"

Aria nodded weakly as Ezra pulled her up from the rocking chair. He realized that she was holding the first thing they had bought for the baby and locked his jaw. He hated seeing her this upset and wished they could go back to joy.

_Right in front of me,  
For a couple weeks  
So I can keep you safe._

Ezra had managed to get Aria comfortable in bed and laid down beside her, wrapping her in his arms. Her body wracked with sobs as he rubbed her back soothingly. He kissed her forehead repetitively while running one of his hands through her hair. "Aria, it's okay. It's okay."

Aria pulled away from him and shook her head. "No, it's not, Ezra! It's not okay!"

"It's not okay right now," Ezra mumbled, "but it will be. I promise."

She sat up and yelled, "God, why did this happen to us?" Her lip trembled, as did her voice. "What did I do wrong? What did I do to deserve this?"

"You didn't do anything, Aria," Ezra assured, sitting up beside her. "I guess we just weren't meant to have a baby right now."

"Why!" Aria screamed. "Why weren't we supposed to?!"

Ezra blinked back tears and muttered lamely, "I don't know. I wish I did, but I don't."

Aria's chest heaved as she broke down again. "Why does nothing go right for us?" She watched as Ezra winced at the words, but pressed on, "I mean, when has something been perfect for us? It's just been one ordeal after the other!"

"Aria, I know you're upset, but don't think like that, please," he begged. "Think of all the things we've overcome. Don't think about the bad times, think about the good ones."

"I can't," she whispered. "It's too hard."

Ezra pulled her into her arms. "We'll get through this, Aria. I swear we will."

"But why did it happen?" Aria cried into his chest.

Ezra tucked her head under his chin, his teardrops falling on her scalp. He took a hold of her hand before pulling away from her and making her look at him. "Aria, I don't know why. I never will, either. But I know we can get through this. I know I love you more than anything in this whole world. I also know how much this hurts. But, if you'll let me, I can help you through this. Will you let me?"

Aria smiled sadly and nodded. "I will." After a second, she snuggled closer to him and told him, "Ezra, I love you too. And I'm sorry for shutting you out. It's just so…"

"Hard?" Ezra finished with a small smile.

Aria nodded and sighed, "Forgive me?"

"No," Ezra mumbled. Aria pulled away from him, both shocked and upset. Ezra smirked before continuing, "I won't forgive you because you have nothing to be sorry for."

Aria kissed him for the first time in a week. Once she pulled away, she smiled slightly and whispered, "I love you, Ezra. So much."

He kissed her forehead before tightening his grip around her waist. "I love you, too." He smiled before repeating her words, "So much."

_'Cause you were just a small bump unborn for four months then torn from life.  
Maybe you were needed up there but we're still unaware as why._


End file.
